Episode 6.08: The Point of No Return
by The Powers That Be
Summary: After receiving the news that Faith (Eliza Dushku) has died a suspicious death, Buffy (Sarah Michelle Gellar) is further shocked to learn the identity of the new slayer; her sister Dawn (Michelle Trachtenberg). Meanwhile Spike (James Marsters) is anxiousl


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Summer Script Challenge  
  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
  
Episode 6.08: The Point Of No Return  
  
By DigiJoss Whedon (Digitalis) and David Furme (Me)  
  
Rough Outline by Marti Noggston (Noggins)  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…  
  
From Lost Along the Way:  
  
Cordelia under the control of The Powers That Be talking to Spike.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(Second Voice)  
  
The deeds done today have  
  
changed the destiny of all  
  
of you here.  
  
(Third Voice)  
  
An act of bravery has altered  
  
the flow of time. Prophecies  
  
have been fulfilled…  
  
(First Voice)  
  
Step forward vampire. You  
  
shall have your reward.  
  
  
  
From The Breaking Point:  
  
CORDELLIA:  
  
Spike will have 48 hours to finish  
  
his unlife as a vampire. He will be  
  
human in two days time.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Spike reaches into his pocket to pull out a cigarette. A quizzical look comes over his face. Instead of a cigarette he pulls out something small enough to fit in his clenched fist.  
  
SPIKE'S POV: He looks down at his hand and slowly begins to open it to reveal… a small piece of metal… his chip.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Spike telling the vampires that he'll prove he can bite again.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Giles takes Dawn's school bag out of the car and a piece of paper falls from it and onto the floor. Giles reaches to pick it up and frowns.  
  
CLOSE UP on the piece of paper. It's a plain sheet but almost every part of it has been scribbled over so it's almost black.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Dawn listening in on their conversation.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Buffy on the phone.  
  
BUFFY  
  
It's Faith…  
  
TEASER  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE – NIGHT  
  
Everyone is sitting in Giles' living room, very quiet. We see BUFFY sitting in the centre of the couch, as everyone looks at her. Tara and Anya have moved in from where they had burst in the door in 6.07.  
  
Giles enters the room, followed by DAWN, carrying a tray with various assorted tea items.  
  
XANDER  
  
(let me get this straight)  
  
How can she be dead?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(morose)  
  
The guards found her  
  
hanging from her bunk  
  
earlier this afternoon.  
  
They killed her, made it look  
  
like a suicide.  
  
(to Giles, mad)  
  
Giles, how can The Council  
  
get away with this?  
  
Giles sits down in the armchair heavily, and sips his tea.  
  
GILES  
  
Buffy, you know as well as I  
  
do, that the Council operates  
  
outside of the law. They've  
  
done and will continue to do  
  
horrendous things if they believe  
  
that it is for their own benefit.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
But why? She was in jail.  
  
Why kill her?  
  
  
GILES  
  
(confuzzled)  
  
I can only guess   
  
that they were anxious   
  
to activate the next Slayer.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
What about me?  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(matter of fact)  
  
Maybe they think that the  
  
third time will be the charm  
  
for you and they want a  
  
slayer who could actually  
  
do some good.  
  
CLOSE ON: Buffy as she looks at Dawn sharply and opens her mouth to say something to her. She glances at Giles who shakes his head imperceptibly. Buffy remains silent.  
  
WILLOW  
  
So everything that you… that  
  
Spike did was for nothing?  
  
INTERIOR: SEWER – night  
  
We see Spike standing in the foul water where we left him in 6.07. He has a handful of his would-be victim's blonde hair. She whimpers.  
  
ANGLE ON: The crowd of vampires looking at Spike in anticipation. First the left side, then the right, as the camera follows Spike's POV.  
  
LEAD VAMPIRE  
  
Well? What are you waiting for?  
  
CLOSE ON: Spike as he vamps out and we see him dive in for the kill.  
  
CREDITS  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INTERIOR: SEWER - night  
  
CONTINUED: From the Teaser.  
  
We see Spike as he buries his head in his victim's neck. We hear growling noises and some sporadic cheers from some of the younger vampires in the crowd.  
  
CLOSE ON: Spike as he looks up, his face normal and no blood around his mouth. He hasn't drunk a drop.  
  
LEAD VAMPIRE  
  
(exasperated)  
  
What's wrong now? It's fresh.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(ignoring vampire, to himself)  
  
Sod this…  
  
The vampires look at him. He drops the person in his hands down to the floor.  
  
SPIKE  
  
I mean, what's the bloody  
  
point? I've got better sodding  
  
things going on in my life to  
  
go back to this old gig.  
  
  
He grabs a stake and plunges it into the leader's heart, dusting him. The other vampires are taken by surprise and attack Spike.  
  
VAMPIRE  
You traitorous sc--   
  
Spike snorts and stakes the vampire with a stake form in his duster, and the others take a cautious step backwards.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Get a new line.  
  
  
The other vampires attack again, albeit more cautiously.  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE – night  
  
Everyone is in the same position that they were in the Teaser. They seem a little more relaxed, but a bit of sadness can be seen on everyone's faces.   
  
XANDER  
  
(to Buffy, optimistic)  
  
But, hey, if there's a new  
  
Slayer, maybe she'll come  
  
here, help us out with the  
  
uglies of demon kind.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I hadn't thought of that.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
A second Slayer would be  
  
great. It would be like  
  
double the Buffy.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
It might be nice to have some  
  
help from another Slayer. I  
  
miss Kendra, and even Faith.  
  
Unbalanced as she was.  
  
XANDER  
  
Unbalanced? Don't you mean  
  
homicidal?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I think there was one point you  
  
weren't complaining about that.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(defensively)  
  
Hey! She used me just like she  
  
used everybody else in her life.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Like I said, I didn't hear you  
  
complaining!  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(defending Xander)  
  
I don't like you talking to  
  
Xander like this! He…  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(interrupting)  
  
Guys, she's dead. Don't you  
  
think we should stop talking  
  
about her like this?  
  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy, Xander and Anya as they look at Willow. Xander face turns apologetic as he realizes what Willow said. Anya is a little nervous but remains defensive. Buffy just looks shocked.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(quietly)  
  
It's just… I thought I would  
  
die before Faith would.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(just as quietly)  
  
But you did, Buffy.  
  
  
Willow gets up from the chair she is sharing with Tara, and goes over to Buffy, and the two of them hug.   
  
BUFFY  
  
(Awww… moment)  
  
Wils…  
  
  
They break apart and Buffy looks into Willow's eyes. In that moment, we get the fell that Buffy wants to thanks Willow for being there, for always helping out.  
  
Willow just smiles, and Buffy becomes speechless.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(cont'd)  
  
I… Thanks.   
  
They share a moment, and hug again, but Xander interrupts waving his hand.  
  
XANDER  
  
What about the vamps? We  
  
can't forget them!  
  
BUFFY  
  
(from over Willow's shoulder)  
  
Thanks. So what's the sitch with  
  
them? Anya? Tara?  
  
  
Willow takes her seat next to Tara again.  
  
TARA  
  
They're in th-the sewers.   
  
  
ANYA  
  
(nodding)  
  
We saw them trying to  
  
drag a someone down there.  
  
They have to be there.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
That's where we need to  
  
be. Giles, you stay here to  
  
look after Dawn. Everyone  
  
else, come with me.  
  
Buffy walks out of the house without saying any more words. The others look at each other then follow. They leave the door open.  
  
Giles looks up a little worried then walks towards the door to shut it.  
  
We PAN UP to see Dawn standing at the top of the stairs. Once she hears the front door close she goes back to her bedroom.  
  
INTERIOR: SEWER – just before dawn  
  
In the sewers Spike is being overwhelmed by the other vampires. He throws one who is close to him over his shoulders and thrusts a stake through its heart. He turns and gets punched in the face by another vamp.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Hey!  
  
Spike pushes the vamp into the wall and starts punching him in the face. Finally he stakes it. He turns with a self-satisfied smirk on his face which suddenly drops.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Come and get me!)  
  
Who else wants so--  
  
He's pulled back violently into a group of vampires so we can't see him. Every few seconds a hand or leg appears as he fights to break free. One of the vampires grabs the stake from his hand as Spike is pushed down to the ground under the throng of vampires. We hear the sound of a vampire turning to dust.  
  
FIRST VAMPIRE  
  
Did we kill him? Did we?  
  
The vampires move slowly apart. Spike has grabbed his stake back. He jumps to his feet and plunges it through the heart of another vampire.   
  
SPIKE  
  
(through clenched teeth)  
  
Obviously not, you pillock!  
  
He kicks one back into the wall, pulls it back and hurls it into the other vampires before running again.  
  
EXTERIOR: STREET – just before dawn  
  
Buffy, Xander and Willow are quietly following Anya and Tara who are recalling where they saw the vampires go.  
  
ANYA  
  
Just up here… around that  
  
corner.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(looks up)  
  
If we don't get them tonight  
  
we may have to leave it 'til  
  
tomorrow. The sun's almost  
  
up. If we don't catch one of  
  
them, their lair's gonna be  
  
almost impossible to find.  
  
  
There's a nervous silence as they continue walking. None of them want to talk about Faith's death. Xander tries to start a different conversation.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Shame Spike's missing all  
  
of this.  
  
Everyone turns to Xander. He suddenly realises he's made a bit of a mistake in mentioning the S-word. They all anticipate a huge blow-out.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(calm, a little bitterly)  
  
Angel wouldn't have wasted  
  
that prize. He was prepared…  
  
There's another silence, which Xander feels the need to end.  
  
XANDER  
  
But maybe Spike at least  
  
deserved a chance…  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I don't care. Without that  
  
chip he hasn't got a soul,  
  
he's just another demon.  
  
Demon's like that just don't  
  
deserve to be human.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(annoyed)  
  
Oh really?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(ignoring Anya)  
  
And, I mean, since when  
  
To the powers decide they're  
  
Just gonna throw out   
  
Re-birthings?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(meekly)  
  
Don't kill me…  
  
But, well, Angel's been brought   
  
back once before…   
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(So what?!  
  
He deserved it! And…  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
You guys, maybe we   
  
Should, uh, change subjects  
  
Again, or... something…  
  
  
Their conversation continues but fades out as they walk over a sewer grate. We PAN DOWN through the ground into:  
  
INTERIOR: SEWER –dawn  
  
Spike is running ahead of the other vampires. He keeps looking back to make sure he's far enough ahead. He gets to a ladder leading up to the surface. He glances up then back before clambering up.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(muttering to himself)  
  
Stupid bloody sewer…  
  
He pushes the sewer grate away and begins to climb up until we can only see his legs. There's a hissing sound followed by a loud yell.  
  
SPIKE (O.S.)  
  
Crap!  
  
He falls down into the sewers again as he tries to get rid of the fire that's appeared on his shoulder.   
  
SPIKE  
  
(re: TPTB)  
  
They could have made it twenty  
  
four hours! Bastards!  
  
He hears the vampires heading towards him from another chamber in the sewer. He begins to run again before coming to a T-Junction. He looks both ways a little confused.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh, how wonderful.  
  
Which way to sudden  
  
Doom.   
  
There are vampires getting closer to him.  
  
VAMPIRE (O.S)  
  
He's down this way!  
  
He stops running and gets ready to fight, holding up the stake he had in his hand.  
  
He takes a deep breath and gets into a defensive stance.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
Right you ponces… I'm not  
  
running anymore! Spike  
  
doesn't run for anyone!  
  
A hand comes down on his shoulder and he shrieks out loud!  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INTERIOR: SEWER - morning  
  
Spike spins around with the stake ready to see that it's Buffy and the Scoobies.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Oh. You.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yeah, us. What the hell are  
  
you doing here? We thought  
  
you'd be off celebrating.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(sardonically)  
  
Thank you. You sound so  
  
happy for me.  
  
  
TARA  
  
What about the vampires?  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
You mean the ones that are  
  
heading this way as we speak?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
What?  
  
Suddenly about six of them come running around the corner. They stop when they see all of the Scoobies.  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
The Slayer! You're dead!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(not quite what the vamp meant but she's being witty)  
  
I was. Now I'm back.  
  
  
She flips forward and kicks the vampire to the ground.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(C'tnd)  
  
You, on the other hand have  
  
about a second…  
  
She stakes him.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(C'tnd)  
  
… left.  
  
(looks up at the other vampires)  
  
How about it guys and gals?  
  
Six of us, five of you. Like  
  
those odds?  
  
The other vampires run off in the direction they came.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
They're going back to their lair!  
  
I can show you the way.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
And how exactly do you know  
  
where it is?  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
I kinda stumbled on it when I  
  
was out on patrol believe it  
  
or not.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
You mean out getting drunk?  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
Look, I'm doing you another  
  
favour here. I saved your  
  
little friend now I'm saving  
  
the town from some bloody  
  
vampire gang! What does it  
  
take to please you these days?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Faith's dead. You didn't save  
  
her.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(in disbelief)  
  
What?!  
  
Spike is taken aback.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I got a call at Giles' this morning.  
  
They say she killed herself.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Except that's a crock!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
It has to be the Council. Angel's  
  
gonna be looking into it.  
  
SPIKE  
  
This saving people lark is a  
  
lot sodding harder than I  
  
thought.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
So you're starting to feel guilty?  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
About what?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
That little thing called being  
  
human! Looks like it was  
  
wasted on you!  
  
Spike shakes his head and walks off ahead. He doesn't want to start another argument.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
The vamp chamber is up this  
  
way. They've got people in a  
  
cage. They've got some big  
  
party planned.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Then we're gonna be gate  
  
crashing it.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
But they know we're coming.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Which means they could be  
  
feeding while they still can!  
  
Come on!  
  
Everyone gets their weapons ready as they head towards the chamber. Anya and Xander are the only ones who are walking with Spike.  
  
SPIKE  
  
They tried to make me feed…  
  
God, I was so tempted.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(frowning)  
  
How could you? Your chip would  
  
stop you like it always has.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(nervously)  
  
Yeah… right…  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Well, let's get in there…  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE – day  
  
We see Giles seated at his table with the newspaper spread out in front of him, as he sips yet more tea.  
  
We hear the doorbell ring.  
  
  
Giles gets up from the table and opens the door.  
  
GILES  
  
(cool)  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
  
Lydia pushes past him and enters his living room.  
  
Giles shuts the door, and follows the other watcher in.  
  
GILES  
  
(under his breath)  
  
Do come in.  
  
(louder)  
  
Again, what are you  
  
Doing here?  
  
  
Lydia pours herself some tea from Giles' pot, and freshens his.  
  
LYDIA  
  
I have received   
  
news from the Council.  
  
  
GILES  
  
(tired)  
  
Yes, we already heard  
  
about Faith.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
(nods)  
  
Terrible tragedy. After all  
  
we did it had to come down  
  
to this.  
  
(shakes her head)  
  
Terrible.  
  
(looks up, a little brighter)  
  
But that wasn't   
  
what my news   
  
was Mr. Giles.  
  
(pause)  
  
A new Slayer has  
  
been chosen.  
  
GILES  
  
(more animated)  
  
A new Slayer?  
  
They know who she  
  
is already?   
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Why, of course.  
  
What do you   
  
Take us for?  
  
Fools?  
  
  
CLOSE ON: Lydia, as she looks slightly smug and Giles smiles bitterly, as if biting his tongue.  
  
INTERIOR: SEWERS – VAMP CHAMBER – day  
  
The Scoobies get to just outside the chamber. The vamps inside are hurrying around. They are grabbing the people from inside the cage.  
  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Get them outta here! Hurry up!  
  
  
Buffy steps into the chamber.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I think it's a little late for that.  
  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
You!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(mocking)  
  
You recognise me? I'm so  
  
honoured!  
  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Get lost, or   
  
You're gonna pay!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Cash…  
  
  
Buffy violently stakes the vampire.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Or credit?  
  
Buffy starts fighting and the Scoobies run into the chamber.  
  
ANGLE ON: XANDER AND ANYA push one vampire into the wall before Xander repeatedly smashes its head into the bricks.  
  
XANDER  
  
Anya! Stake it!  
  
Anya quickly thrusts the stake through the vamp's heart, reducing it to dust.  
  
ANYA  
  
I got it!!  
  
  
She notices Xander panting with his hands on his knees.  
  
ANYA  
  
Have I told you that  
  
You look very sexy after   
  
we stake dead things?  
  
  
Xander smiles. Good ol' Anya.  
  
XANDER  
  
Repeatedly. That's why  
I love you.  
  
ANGLE ON: WILLOW as she sees two vamps heading towards her. She holds out her arms and her eyes turn black.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Incindre!  
  
The two vampires burst into flames. They quickly fall to the ground and all that is left are two piles of dust.  
  
TARA  
  
I-I didn't know you could do  
  
that.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Neither did I!  
  
  
Willow turns to Tara with a shocked grin, but her grin fades as she notices Tara's worried expression.   
  
WILLOW  
  
(cont'd)  
  
That's good right?  
  
  
Tara smiles, at Willow shrugs, then nods vigourously.   
  
They both remember what they're doing and go back to fighting the vampires.  
  
  
ANGLE ON BUFFY as she takes on three vampires at the same time. She punches one in the stomach and brings her elbow back quickly into the face of another.  
  
She grabs the neck of the third one and twists it until we hear a loud crack.  
  
The vampire looks up dazed and confused with a broken neck. Buffy stakes it quickly before kicking the second one back to the ground. She grabs an axe she had in a scabbard behind her back and decapitates it.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Phew!)  
  
Haven't had a work out  
  
like this in a long time!  
  
ANGLE ON SPIKE as he shows the people to safety. One man walks passed with bloody coming out of bite marks in his arm. Spike suddenly vamps out and licks his lips then stops himself.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(face returns to normal)  
  
Go on! Move it!  
  
ANGLE ON WILLOW AND TARA. They are holding hands. As a vampire comes towards them it's thrown back with great force before finding itself flying in the air. Willow takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.  
  
ANGLE ON THE VAMPIRE. We only see its head as it grabs its throat. It makes gagging sounds before turning to dust. We realise Willow decapitated it with her mind.  
  
ANGLE ON XANDER. He punches a vamp with all of his strength. It flies backwards. Spike suddenly jumps in and stakes the vamp.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Hey! I was handling!  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
And I was helping.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(a little reluctantly)  
  
Than…  
  
  
Another vamp dives onto Spike. He runs backwards into the wall several times to knock the vamp off. It eventually falls to the floor. Xander puts the stake in.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Now we're even.  
  
Spike and Xander shake hands then realise what they're doing before rubbing their hands on their shirts and get back into the fight.  
  
ANGLE ON TARA AND ANYA. Tara is holding back a vamp, which Anya dusts.  
  
ANGLE ON BUFFY. She spins her sword around. There's a vampire behind her. She stabs backwards, stabbing the vamp in the stomach. The pulls the sword out and the vamp grabs his injury as Buffy swings to decapitate.  
  
ANGLE ON WILLOW. Three vampires are heading towards her. Her eyes go black again. They fly off in different directions.  
  
ANGLE ON XANDER. He stakes on of the vamps that Willow send flying.  
  
ANGLE ON SPIKE. He stakes the second flying (but, alas, not singing and dancing) vamp.  
  
ANGLE ON BUFFY. She pulls out a stake, which she twirls between her fingers before staking the last vamp. She looks up to the others.  
  
  
Buffy joins Xander and Anya as they're fighting a few vamps.  
  
XANDER  
  
Buffy! Nice to see you…  
  
He ducks a punch from a vampire, and Buffy stakes it from behind.  
  
XANDER  
  
(cont'd)  
  
Uh… thanks…  
  
Buffy smiles, and gives a glance backwards to the humans that Spike is trying to escort out. She scrunches her face up.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(To Xander)  
  
I don't think Spike should be   
  
helping those people…  
  
  
Buffy turns back around and stakes two more vampires who are attacking Xander, leaving only one left, who Anya stakes from behind, with a huge grin.  
  
  
The three of them huddle together, and Xander turns to Buffy.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Hey, maybe, we should   
  
Cut him some slack…  
  
  
Buffy interrupts, him, bluntly.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
It's day.  
  
  
Xander nods, slowly, then speaks.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Oh, right… You mean   
  
Spike's no Good if he's ball   
  
of flame man.  
  
  
Buffy gives him a bewildered look. Like she'd care about Spike's well being.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(are you kidding?)  
  
No, If Spike goes into  
  
The sunlight, he's gonna   
  
set those people on fire.   
  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(To himself)  
  
Check. We still hate  
  
Spike.   
  
  
Buffy looks at the group of people with Spike again.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Maybe someone should…  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Me and Anya will go  
  
Help Spi- Dead boy Jr.   
  
Get them to sunny safety.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
Buffy runs off screen, towards Willow and Tara, who are fighting their own vampires.  
  
ANYA  
  
Dead Boy Jr?  
  
  
Xander shrugs and he and Anya walk quickly over to SPIKE  
  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Buffy is fighting beside Willow. Willow has a stake in her hand, but she isn't using it much. She's simply sending things flying at the vampires, and throwing them into places where sunshine has shone through. Tara is back to back with willow, and is simply staking anything that comes near her.   
  
Tara gets hit backwards, when a vampire gets past her stake, and she and Willow get thrown at a near-by wall.  
  
Buffy turns to this vampire, and punches it in the gut. As it doubles over, she grabs it's head and knees it in the face. She vampire goes flying backwards and she attends to Willow and Tara.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
You guys ok?  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
I think so…  
  
  
Buffy helps them both up, and Tara steadies herself on Willow. We get a shot of the room from their POV, and we see that all the vamps are gone..  
  
BUFFY  
  
Well, that was a fun fight.  
  
  
TARA  
  
Well, at- at least we   
  
got them all.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(happy)  
  
So, what do we do   
  
Now?  
  
  
At this point, Xander, Anya and Spike walk over.  
  
XANDER  
  
They're all safely above   
  
Ground.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
And Xander phoned an   
  
Ambulance.   
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(with a snort)  
  
Not that you can trust  
  
Those idiots…  
  
  
Buffy gives Spike a "Why are you talking?" look, that no one else notices, and the six of them start walking over to the man hole.   
  
TARA  
  
Uh… How is Spike  
  
Going to get out?  
  
  
Everyone looks at Spike, who is looking up, with a frown.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
This should be fun.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Maybe he should just   
  
Stay here until night.   
  
Not like I'd miss him.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
Good to know you care.  
  
Xander Takes off his jacket, with a sigh.  
  
XANDER  
  
  
Here. Take this. Use   
  
You billowy coat thing too.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
But, Xander, you're coat is   
  
worth Money! And it'll catch   
  
fire!  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(quietly)   
  
I know, hun.  
  
  
Spike looks down at the coat, and smiles.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Thanks, mate… but no  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
He hands the coat back and looks up again.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(cont'd)  
  
I'm sure I can make it out of   
  
the sunlight quick enough.  
  
And I've always wanted a tan.   
  
Willow Waves her hands like she's just remember something and steps forward.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(excited)  
  
Magic! Blanket!  
  
  
She mutters a few words, and a thick blanket appears in her arms. She gives it to Spike and smiles. Buffy rolls her eyes.   
  
SPIKE  
  
(quietly)  
  
Thanks, luv…  
  
BUFFY  
  
Well, let's get going.  
  
  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE – day  
  
We see Giles and Lydia sitting on the couch, in the same positions as before.  
  
Behind them, we see Dawn coming down the stairs for breakfast. She reaches the bottom and stops at the doorway of the living room.  
  
CLOSE ON: Dawn as she looks at the two of them.  
  
LYDIA  
  
The new Slayer… It's Dawn…  
  
CLOSE ON: Giles as shock covers his entire face. He was caught in mid sip and chokes.  
  
GILES  
  
(coughs)  
  
What?  
  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn, as she looks down at Lydia.  
  
DAWN  
  
(completely unsurprised)  
  
When do we start training?  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX – day  
  
We see Buffy and the Scoobies (sans Willow and Tara) enter the magic shop.  
  
Spike enters with a flaming blanket covering him.  
  
ANGLE ON: The blanket as we see Spike's boot stomping out the fire.  
  
ANYA  
  
One of these days you'll  
  
Set something expensive on   
  
Fire.  
  
XANDER  
  
She's right… watch where  
  
You throw the fire.  
  
  
Spike pretty much ignores them, and looks at the window, which has various papers in it.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Y'know, I'm spending less and   
  
Less time around the old  
  
Crypt. Maybe I should start   
  
renting it. Reckon I  
  
could put an ad in the window?  
  
  
ANGLE ON: Giles behind the counter at the register.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hi Giles.  
  
  
GILES  
  
(slowly)  
  
Hello.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
G-man, what's up?  
  
  
GILES  
  
(mild irritation)  
  
Don't call me that.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Aren't you going to   
  
ask what happened?  
  
  
GILES  
  
(startled)  
  
Oh yes! I'm sorry,  
  
I'm a little distracted.  
  
How did everything go?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
We came, we saw, we conquered  
  
and all in time for Willow and Tara  
  
to go off to do the college thing.  
  
Impressed?  
  
  
GILES  
  
(still a little edgy, not taking in everything Xander said)  
  
Quite. But…  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(slightly wigged)  
  
C'mon Giles. Lets go  
  
discuss this over some  
  
padded gloves.  
  
  
CLOSE ON: Giles as he looks at Buffy.   
  
The camera follows Giles' POV as Buffy makes her way over to the door leading to her training room.  
  
From Buffy's POV we see the inside of her training room.  
  
We see Dawn practicing with Lydia – with extreme skill.   
  
CLOSE ON: Buffy's shocked face.  
  
Back to Buffy's POV, we watch as Dawn completes a complex combination of back flips and somersaults. She uses all of the equipment in the room to aid her acrobatics.   
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy as she watches Dawn in shock.  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn as she finishes with a flying, spinning heel kick that whizzes right in front of Buffy's face.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(wide-eyed)  
  
What's going on?  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(stops, looking about, nonchalantly)  
  
I'm the new Slayer.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(dumbfounded)  
  
Huh?  
  
  
We see Lydia saunter over to the girls.   
  
Dawn hangs back, with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
LYDIA  
  
That's right.  
  
Dawn is the new Slayer.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: The door to the training room. All of the Scoobies are peeking in.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(surprised, but tinged with pride)  
  
The Nibblet?  
  
  
Giles wades through the door and stands next to Buffy.  
  
CLOSE ON: Buffy's perplexed face.  
  
GILES  
  
Quite.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
But how?  
  
  
CLOSE ON: Lydia as she cocks her head at an angle.  
  
LYDIA  
(matter of fact)  
  
I received word from  
  
the Council this morning.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(still in shock)  
  
This morning?  
  
But I never made   
  
that much progress in  
  
month let alone a morning.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
(business is business)  
  
Well of course not.  
  
Dawn is a new type  
  
of Slayer – or rather  
  
an old one.  
  
(beat)  
  
Her progress makes it  
  
quite clear that the influence   
  
of the primitive Slayers  
  
is a part of her.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy as she edges closer to Giles and looks at him questioningly.   
  
GILES  
  
(to Buffy)  
  
Its possible. The spell  
  
we performed to defeat  
  
Adam could have had   
  
residual effects.  
  
  
The camera pulls out to show that the entire gang has entered the training room. Dawn is noticeably NOT with the group. She is in the corner with the punching bag, wailing on it.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(worried)  
  
Effects?  
  
  
GILES  
  
(train of thought)  
  
Dawn was created  
  
from Buffy, after the   
  
spell was cast. The after  
  
effects of it were still in  
  
Buffy's body. The Slayer lineage  
  
could have been altered.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
(quickly)  
  
That must be just it.  
  
My studies have shown  
  
how improbable, in fact  
  
almost impossible that  
  
two Slayers could be  
  
chosen from the same  
  
close genetic relation,   
  
let alone the same family.  
  
  
CLOSE ON: Buffy.  
  
FLASHBACK: The Gift  
  
BUFFY  
She's me. The Monks made her out of  
me. I hold her and I feel closer to her  
than... It's more than just the memories   
they built, it's physical, it's... Dawn is a   
part of me. The only part that I...  
  
She can't go on. Willow crosses to her, holds her.  
  
CLOSE ON: Buffy. She shakes her head.  
  
BUFFY  
(quietly, cont'd from the flashback)  
The only part that wasn't the Slayer.  
  
LYDIA  
(O.S.)  
What?  
  
ANGLE ON: Lydia, from Buffy's POV. She looks a little nervous.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(To Lydia, still dazed)  
  
Nothing.   
  
  
XANDER  
  
So, dawn… is the new  
  
Slayer. For Faith?  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Well, she's most likely  
  
Not homicidal as Faith was.  
  
That's a good thing. You   
  
Aren't homicidal, are you?  
  
  
Dawn rolls her eyes at Anya and continues to pummel the punching bag.   
  
Spike walks over to Dawn with a grin, and taps her lightly on the side of the arm.  
  
SPIKE  
  
See, the Summer's women  
  
Are the tough ones!  
  
  
Dawn gives him a brief smile and resumes her activities with the punching bag.  
  
Spike reaches up as if to touch her arm again, but lowers it slowly, with a strange expression on his face.  
  
Xander looks over at Dawn.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
This is big… And it may just be  
  
me but it still doesn't make any  
  
sense.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
Trust me… it's not just you.  
  
Buffy walks over to Dawn. She stops the punching bag mid swing.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawnie?  
  
  
Dawn looks up, a little annoyed that she's been distracted.  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm punching.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I… I can see that… but… aren't  
  
you even questioning this.  
  
Lydia suddenly butts in.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Why should she? She's been  
  
called. It's a great honour.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
But this…  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
She's the Slayer…  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(looks up, smiles)  
  
Does this mean I can go patrolling  
  
now?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(still completely in shock)  
  
I…  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Of course. It's your sacred duty.  
  
To rid the world of the undead  
  
menace. You patrol tonight.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(no real emotion as such)  
  
Cool.  
  
Buffy is holding her head. Migraine time! She tries to shake it off.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
This is all too much. Guys, Dawn…  
  
can you leave? Just for a few  
  
minutes.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
But I have to…  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Please.  
  
  
Dawn reluctantly nods then turns around. Giles, Xander and Anya walk out with her. Lydia is about to do the same.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Not you.  
  
  
Lydia stops. Turns to Buffy. There's a silence until Buffy is sure Dawn has left.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(C'tnd)  
  
Lydia…  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
You have any objections? Obviously  
  
you'd have to take them up with the  
  
Council… and I doubt they would…  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(calmly)  
  
Shut up.  
  
  
Lydia does as she's told.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(C'tnd)  
  
I'm not going to pretend to  
  
understand what's going on  
  
because I don't. I'm not even  
  
sure that I'll be able to. But…  
  
if you're confident about this  
  
and Giles' explanation is actually  
  
true… and this is all really  
  
happening… Dawn's still in school…  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
I understand that, Miss Summers.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Do you? When… when mom died  
  
I made a promise I'd bring Dawn  
  
up as best I could. That's something  
  
I plan to keep. Whatever happens  
  
here I want you to know her training  
  
can't interfere with her education.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Like yours didn't?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Exactly. It was difficult but I  
  
managed. Dawn should too.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
I would like to point out that things  
  
were a lot different for you.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
In what way?  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Your Watcher was employed by the  
  
school. Training and schooling went  
  
hand in hand.  
  
Buffy shakes her head. She notices the punching bag is still swinging. She stops it before she speaks.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I can't see a difference. I  
  
trained after school. So will  
  
she.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
(hopefully)  
  
But you'll allow her to complete  
  
today's schedule?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
No. She's going to school. She's  
  
just gonna be late.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
I must protest.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(walking out)  
  
Protest away.  
  
Buffy walks out into the main part of the shop.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX – day  
  
Buffy walks in and goes straight to Dawn. We PAN LEFT to see Xander flicking randomly through a book. He turns around. Spike is standing behind him. Xander jumps.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(awkward)  
So, Spike, how ya doing?  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Yes, Going to be newly  
  
Human soon! It's very  
  
Exciting, I can tell you!  
  
SPIKE  
  
(nonchalantly)  
Yeah…  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
XANDER  
  
(getting it off his chest)  
  
Look, Spike, I know Buffy  
  
Has been being a little hard  
  
On you…  
  
  
Giles comes out from behind the counter and grabs a cup of coffee at the machine beside the bookshelf.   
  
  
GILES  
You mean she's been   
  
After Spike more so than   
  
Usual.  
  
SPIKE  
  
She hates my guts.   
  
Nothing new.  
  
  
Xander looks directly at Spike.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Yes, it is something new.  
  
She usually isn't this hard   
  
On you, and in my opinion,  
  
You haven't done anything   
  
To deserve it.  
  
  
Spike stops pacing.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Wow…)  
  
Really?! You… you're   
  
Not having me on are you?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Seriosuly. I mean, aside  
  
From the fact you tried to  
  
Kill us several times. You've   
  
pretty much got my vote of  
  
confidence.   
  
  
Spike gives Xander a bewildered look.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Well, I… uh…  
  
Suppose it's nice to  
  
Know I have someone  
  
Who doesn't want me   
  
dead.  
  
Xadner smiles, and nods his head.  
  
XANDER  
  
I didn't say that.  
  
(beat)  
  
Willow agrees with me too. Buffy's  
  
just pissed off at the moment. I  
  
can't blame her but it doesn't mean  
  
she has to brush you aside like…  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(nods, continuing)  
  
Like we haven't made any progress  
  
in trusting each other in the few  
  
months we had before she…  
  
None of them can say it. Buffy may be back but they're all still in shock that she died – her return can't suddenly wipe away the hurt they suffered.  
  
GILES  
  
(In *My* opinion)  
  
You can't blame her, you know…  
  
I don't know what the powers  
  
Were thinking… Angel had much  
  
More potential…   
  
  
ANYA  
  
Aside from the fact that  
  
He once tried to kill you all?  
  
  
Spike sits down and takes a deep, un-needed breath.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Whisper to himself)  
  
This is ridiculous.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
You know, this human thing isn't  
  
as easy as they all seem to make  
  
it. I know that. It takes you so long  
  
to get used to it then you realise  
  
"this isn't such a bad thing after all".  
  
Then it's not long before the dreadful  
  
truth dawns on you…  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
Mortality?  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Body hair. When I was a demon I  
  
didn't get it. Then Woosh! I'm human  
  
and I have fibres coming out of my  
  
legs and armpits like there's no  
  
tomorrow. It took me three months  
  
to realise you couldn't just bite it off…  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Honey, that's not really an  
  
image I wanted of you.  
  
  
Spike looks down at Anya, and nods slowly, an "Okkaayyy" look on his face. He starts pacing again, but stops to talk to Anya.   
  
  
SPIKE  
  
Uh… Anya, luv, I was human  
  
For a good number of years,   
  
You know.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(and she goes on…)  
  
Yes, but it is quite interesting.  
  
And the advances of personal  
  
Hygene from the past are very   
  
Interesting. It's amazing: All these  
  
Different sorts of soap. When I was  
  
Human before, we just used rocks.   
  
  
By now, Xander and Giles are also looking at Anya, odd looks on their faces.  
  
XANDER  
  
Ahn, hon, Spike lived not so   
  
Long ago… he knows about this  
  
Sort of thing.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Well, I'm positive he doesn't know  
  
About the modern forms of   
  
Contraception there are today!  
  
Personally, Xander and I use—  
  
  
GILES  
  
(Ok, conversation gone far enough)  
  
And perhaps we should change subjects?  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Well, I'm only saying.  
  
  
There's an awkward silence as Spike continues pacing. He stops and addresses the others.  
  
SPIKE  
Well, I can handle   
  
Being human. Easy.   
  
  
Anya looks sceptical, as Xander smiles weakly.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(cont'd)  
  
How hard can it be?  
  
ANGLE ON DAWN AND BUFFY. Dawn isn't amused with what Buffy's just told her.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
I don't see the point! It's already  
  
twelve thirty. It's not like there's  
  
much time to do anything! I could  
  
stay here and keep training.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
You're going to school whether you  
  
like it or not.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
I thought we got over this argument  
  
months ago.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yeah, and you decided it was best  
  
to go to school…  
  
  
DAWN  
  
Back then I didn't have the duty  
  
I've got now.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I'm not going to get into a fight  
  
about this, Dawn.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
Then lay off me.  
  
  
Buffy touches Dawn's arm. She pulls away quickly.  
  
DAWN  
  
(to Lydia)  
  
Tell her!  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
I've tried.  
  
  
GILES  
  
You want the girl to leave school?  
  
What sort of Watcher are you?  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
One who's more concerned with  
  
the fate of the world rather than  
  
whether or not my Slayer knows  
  
algebra.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
What sort of future is she supposed  
  
to have without school?  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
One in which she fulfils her duty.  
  
Buffy walks to the door. She turns around to face Dawn.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
You're coming with me.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
Buffy!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Now!  
  
  
Dawn grabs her school bag, which is resting on the floor. She throws it over her shoulder glumly then storms to the door, straight passed Buffy while giving her a really dirty look.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXTERIOR: CEMETERY – night  
  
Buffy and Dawn are on patrol. Dawn is really in a bad mood.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
You even think of asking me how  
  
school went and I won't be responsible  
  
for my actions.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I wasn't planning to.  
  
  
They look around. Dawn pulls out two stakes, one in each hand.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
It's better to carry just one so the  
  
other one's free for punching or  
  
grabbing.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
This is more efficient.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I guess. It's just I've always…  
  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm not you.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I've notice that.  
  
(beat)  
  
I was a little more reluctant when  
  
I was told I was the Slayer.  
  
DAWN  
  
So I'm the bad person because  
  
I'm not rebelling against what I  
  
have to do.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
You don't have to.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm the Slayer.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Something you've only been for  
  
the past twelve hours. I don't even  
  
think you're ready for this.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
I've got to start somewhere.  
  
Buffy sighs. Dawn walks over a grave. Buffy pulls her away.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(a little agitated)  
  
What now?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
It's a fresh grave. Anything could  
  
have come out of it.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
Will you stop being so protective!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I'm you're sister. I think it's in  
  
the job description.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
Well, maybe we should cross it off  
  
now I've got the super powers.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
It isn't going to happen little missy.  
  
I really don't like you doing this. I  
  
don't care how much you and that  
  
woman talk about duties… you're my  
  
kid sister and I don't want you doing  
  
any of the stuff I have to.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(raises an eyebrow)  
  
It's not like you've got any choice  
  
in the matter.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(sad but true)  
  
No. I guess no…  
  
She's pushed forward and hits the ground with a thump. A vampire has come out of the darkness. Buffy flips back onto her feet and goes to reach for a stake.  
  
It's too late. Dawn has jumped into a fight with the vamp. She punches and kicks with great ferocity. The vampire is fast and she's quickly overwhelmed. He throws her into a tree.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawn!  
  
  
The vampire walks towards Buffy.  
  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
I don't want some puny kid…  
  
I want the Slayer…  
  
He suddenly turns to dust as Dawn has staked him from behind.  
  
DAWN  
  
You've got one.  
  
The vampire turns around with as terror stricken face as he slowly turns to dust. Dawn smiles. Buffy's in a state of shock but there are hints of jealousy and pride in her voice too. She's one confused girl right now.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I didn't even have time to get  
  
a stake!  
  
Buffy is ever so slightly miffed about the fact she didn't have to do any work.  
  
DAWN  
  
(smiling)  
  
No hard feelings… anyway, I got  
  
my first slay didn't I? You gotta  
  
start somewhere.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(smiles too, puts her arm around Dawn)  
  
Yeah, I guess so.  
  
(notices her watch)  
  
Oh no! We've gotta get back to  
  
the shop! Quickly!  
  
  
DAWN  
  
What?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Spike's about to change!  
  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE – VARIOUS STREETS – night  
  
Buffy and Dawn run through the streets as fast as they can, swerving in and out of the people who are in their way until the magic shop is in sight.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX – night  
  
Spike is sitting around talking to Willow and Tara.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
I honestly wasn't sure what to  
  
think but… wow! I didn't think…  
  
well, it was the last thing I expected.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
See? You shouldn't think the  
  
worst all the time.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
I guess…  
  
  
TARA  
  
You should have trusted us.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(smiles)  
  
I know that now…  
  
The door bursts open. Buffy is the first in followed by Dawn who's a little more out of breath than her sister.  
  
BUFFY  
  
H-has it happened?  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(looks up)  
  
Not yet. I'll give it another  
  
two minutes…  
  
  
ANYA  
  
He's been counting down for  
  
the last hour.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
Hey! I have a right to. My life  
  
is about to change forever.  
  
Buffy is a little uncomfortable.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Look… Spike… I think we need  
  
to…  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
Talk? Yeah I got that impression  
  
too.  
  
Buffy walks into the corner of the shop where the others won't hear. Spike turns to Willow.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
Thanks. Really. I didn't think any  
  
of you would be on my side.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
You know what I said…  
  
  
Spike nods then follows Buffy. She's sitting on the seat. He gets there and she still seems a little uneasy. She goes to stand up then changes her mind.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
I haven't got all day you know.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I know… I… I'm sorry.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
I guessed that. Hence the guilt  
  
ridden voice.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(harshly)  
  
Hardly guilt rid…  
  
(beat)  
  
Sorry. It's just… I was jealous…  
  
annoyed even… that you got this  
  
gift instead of Angel.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
You don't say.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Seriously. I know you deserved it.  
  
I knew from the moment Cord…  
  
the Powers told you. I just didn't  
  
want to believe it. I think I felt I  
  
had to hate you for it… But…  
  
She stops. Spike looks expectantly for her to continue.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(C'tnd)  
  
But whatever happens I'm here for  
  
you. I'm gonna make sure I do  
  
everything I can to help you come  
  
to terms with this all.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Come to terms? I…  
  
Buffy jumps back as an amazing light fills the room and is focuses on Spike. Everyone turns to face him in shock.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
What the…?  
  
  
GILES  
  
It's happening…  
  
  
Spike doubles over, looking up to the sky in awe, and pleasure.  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(ecstatic)  
  
Oh yes! Give it to me real good!  
  
He holds his arms out in the same style as he did in Giles' Restless dream. He leans his neck back to soak up the light. He smiles. The light begins to clear and he moves his arms down again. He takes a long, deep breath – his first in over 100 years.  
  
We focus on the expectant expressions on everyone's face – only a few moments but they seem to last forever.  
  
FOCUS ON SPIKE. His face drops and his expression turns to that of disgust and confusion. He falls to his knees and begins/sobbing screaming, grabbing his stomach in pain.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(runs to Spike)  
  
Oh my God! Spike!  
  
  
Willow and Xander try to hold her back but can't. Buffy gets to Spike but he turns away from her in disgust at himself.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Of course. He's human – he's got  
  
a got a soul now.  
  
We close in on Spike's agonised face as tears stream down his face.  
  
END  
  
BLACK OUT.  
  



End file.
